1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to automatic teller machines and installation thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a system and installation method to reduce the risk of ATM theft.
2. Background
Automatic teller machines (ATM) are ubiquitous in today's commercial environment. While some ATMs exist within structures, such as shopping malls and supermarkets, ATMs are also commonly installed as free-standing units in parking lots and other outdoor areas. These free-standing units are sometimes referred to as “island” ATMs because they are often installed in an island for drive-up use, for example.
Currently ATMs are manufactured by a number of manufacturers including NCR, Diebold and others. Each ATM typically has a plurality of attachment points defined by that vendor. Different vendors have different patterns of attachment points. Banks purchase ATMs from these vendors and deploy them as part of their network of ATMs. But between deployments, any particular bank may switch venders or may buy from more than one vender in different concurrent orders.
When an island ATM is to be installed, first, the island is built typically of concrete and cured until it is solid. Often the island is equipped with a number of bollards to protect the ATM from accidental or intentional damage. Thereafter, the ATM is put in place on the island. Holes are drilled from inside the ATM into the concrete consistent with the attachment points defined by the ATM. This drilling often results in dust and particulates potentially contaminating the internals of the ATM. Once the holes are drilled, red head anchors are sunk into the concrete to hold the machine in place.
Unfortunately, this system fails to provide sufficient security for the ATM. Thefts of entire ATM machines have become increasingly common. One common tactic is to dislodge the machine from its platform using e.g. a truck with a log chain, a tractor, or other such vehicle. The thieves then make off with the entire ATM machine to break it open at a more secure location. These incidents cost the ATM owner hundreds of thousands of dollars per incident. It therefore would be desirable to mitigate the risk of ATM theft and improve the security of free-standing ATMs.